


Six Wings - (Sanders Sides Wing Of Fire AU)

by OrchidPawCove



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Icewing/SkyWing!Roman, Nightwing!Virgil, Nightwing/SandWing! Janus, Original Characters as background extras, Rainwing!Patton, Seawing!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidPawCove/pseuds/OrchidPawCove
Summary: Sea of Knowledge,Rain from The Heart,One broken,Into two parts.A dark shadow above the cliff,A SandWing of Golden Scales.Beware the one that burns bright,Six Wings must fight together,against their might.So, Motivation was elsewhere and this is where it was! Sanders Sides, but Dergons. Hooray!! If anyone's curious, here's the doodle that started this whole thing - https://www.deviantart.com/sparkl1ngwater/art/Dergons-859570684 .For Warnings and Stuff, check the tags but for the broadest warnings I can give - Wings Of Fire levels of violence (so stuff gets Gorey) sucky writing, OC's as backgrounds extras (and one main antagonist, technically) and Remus shows up later.If you don't know what Wings Of Fire is - knowledge of the books isn't really needed but here's the wiki https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Firescales (Prologue?/Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecy is to be fulfilled by a special Dragon, even if he looks a little strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bonus Chapter - You can technically skip it but it's just a lil extra)

"Pathseer! Pathseer!" 

The endless sqeaking came from a tiny dragonet scrambling away from the hatchery, their orangish-black scales had steam emitting from the cracks between them. Their talons scraping against the black rocks, they stopped right behind a massive dragon, at least five times their size, speaking with a dark purple dragon with teardrop shaped markings underneath their eyes. "Pathseer!" The dragonet whined again. Why couldn't the thick-headed Nightwing listen to them? They had - the best - news! This'll make him happy, right?  
An idea crossed the dragonet's mind, an almost evil idea. Maybe this would get Pathseer's attention! The smoke-emmitting dragonet placed on talon on Pathseer's powerful tail - the Nightwing immediately yelped in pain. He spun around, fury in his dark eyes and the only three year old dragonet began to regret their decisions. If such a powerful Nightwing would put even a talon on him, they'd be dead in seconds...

"Justice!" Pathseer roared, "By the three moons - what do you think you're doing? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"But - Pathseer! Look! Look! Look! The SandWing Dragonet Hatched!" Justice squealed, voice filled with fear, excitement and annoyance. Relief washed over him when he saw Pathseer's expression change from one of rage to curiosity and then suspicion. He nodded to the purple dragon, who turned and walked away, a respectful way of excusing them from the conversation. "Hatched?" Pathseer asked.  
"Yes, Hatched!" Justice nodded wildly for emphasis.  
The dragon tilted his head to one side, "As in, Hatched Hatched? Not you accidentally fried the Dragonet inside and smashed it open by mistake?"

The accusations felt like fire rippling through every nerve, "No, hatched hatched."  
Pathseer glared at them for a a few moments. A few long, unbearable, uncomfortable moments. Justice felt like clawing him and his dumb dragon face. Why did nobody trust him just because of his weird firescales anyway? Even better, if he did take a swipe at said dumb dragon face, all the fire would just stop, even if for just a moment. "Very well. Stay here."  
Pathseer turned and wandered into the Hatchery - shortly followed by a long line of curious Nightwings. Justice tried to get through, but there were just too many stomping feet inches away from crushing him. Whatever! He'd already seen the dragonet - in the flesh - and what a pretty little SandWing he was too! It was then that Justice began to hear the voices of the Nightwings raise, he couldn't hear many voices with so many at once forming nothing but a chaotic roar, but a few of the loudest stood out.

"The Prophecy is True!"

"What's up with its face?"

"That better not be another Firescales..."

"Don't be silly - that's only a SkyWing thing. It's just... Weird."

"We are saved!"

"Ew"

The same rage that appeared when Pathseer ignored him boiled up in Justice. How could they say something like that? About a Dragon that would save them! Were all Nightwings this heartless? Was he defective in some way because of his SkyWing Blood? Was he-

Wingbeats. Strong, powerful wingbeats. Right above Justices head. He froze, before slowly craning his neck to see a dragon hovering just above him - one with shadowy scales and giant white wings. The scrambled away to let the dragon land, as the dragons crowded around the hatchery began to realise there was someone new - someone important. Most backed away, some even lowered into a bow. Pathseer made his way through the now parted crowd of dragons, greeting the newcomer with a respectful head dip. Justice watched curiously.  
"Greetings, Moonfrost." Pathseer spoke.  
"Gr...eeting..s..." Moonfrost replied, panting between each syllable. Their chest heaved from the flight back to the Night Kingdom. Justice saw Pathseer's eyes narrow as they lowered down to Moonfrost's talons, which were empty. "Where is the egg?" He boomed. Hints of fear gilinted in the other dragon's eyes. Why was Pathseer being such a bully! There's a prophecy it'll come true no matter what happens!

"I- I..." Moonfrost whimpered, "The Talons... And Half-moon... got to them before me..."  
Pathseer's eyes once again blazed with fury, "By The Three Moons! I always knew your sister was a good for nothing traitor!"  
The Nightwing's giant five-fingered wings suddenly spread open, a few dragons in the crowd had to stand back. They glittered like a pool full of stars. Justice wondered if he'd ever have wings that big or glittery or strong. "Pathseer..! Please!!" Moonfrost pleaded, seeming like she was barely able to stand, "Just.... Don't hurt her... Please..!"  
Another dragon steppe out from the crowd and propped Moonfrost up on their shoulder. Pathseer closed their eyes for a few moments, seemingly wondering wether he should take Moonfrost's request to not tear her only living kin to shreds.  
"Fine." He said, "But I shall be taking the Nightwing when I find it."

Audible "what's'' rippled around the crowd. Pathseer explained, "He deserves to be raised among Nightwings, just like any of us. And we can have the prophecy be fulfilled the way we want!"  
Everyone in the crowd except Moonfrost began to cheer as Pathseer took off into the distance. Moonfrost lowered herself to the ground and held her head in her talons, mumbling something about why and how. Dragons were gradually leaving the scene, one by one. Eventually, Justice worked up the courage to approach the tired Nightwing. They were about to place a talon on them to get their attention before - wait! Drat! Firescales! Can't do that.

"Moonfrost?"

The dragons icy blue eyes flickered open and rested upon Justice, he felt both strong and weak underneath their gaze. "Yes..?" They replied feebly.  
"Are you okay?"  
The dragon stood up, seemingly embarrassed of their outburst, "Oh, yes! I'm fine, little one! I'm just wondering..."  
"Wondering about what?"

"Wondering why Pathseer intends to split those two poor dragonets."


	2. Trout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody named Trout is the bearer of bad news

*About Ten Years Later*

Underneath The SkyWing Kingdom, In a cave which had been used once to house prophecised dragons and was being used once again, a Rainwing peacefully slept. They rested beneath the warm sunlight that fell through a tiny opening in the cave roof, the frills on the sides of their head lowered and peaceful. Their sky blue scales had warm colours rippling through with happiness.

That was, until they heard talons scraping against the cave walls and, before they had time to react, the sound of all the shelved books around them clattering to the floor. His eyes flashed open as he gazed around the room, the wind rushed as two dragons rushed past him. Something about "get back here you demon'' and hissing...  
Wait, hissing! That's the sound fire-breathing dragons make right before setting everything around them ablaze! The Rainwing stood and scrambled out from the library, expecting it to suddenly burst into flames. It was only after an uncomfortable amount of time, which was probably only a few seconds, did they dare to step back inside. The cave had been turned inside out. Clutter everywhere, but luckily nothing on Fire. He stepped back inside and began to put books back on the shelves, a few seconds later being joined by another dragon. A dark blue, spectacled Seawing.

"Hey Logan." The Rainwing tried to kill the awkward scilence.  
"Hello Patton." Logan replied back, they were cast into scilence again. As the library was starting to look back in shape, Patton heard a noise. A loud thud that sounded from around the cave entrance.  
He twirled around to investigate - the cave door was wide open, something he hadn't seen in all the years down here, and there was a dragon in the entrance. A Seawing like Logan, but a more greenish-blue colour and a lot more thin and gangly. Patton new this Seawing.

Trout. One of the Talons of Peace who was supposedly taking care of the four prophecised dragons stuck in this cave. Though Patton was sure he was more or a dad to Virgil and Roman than Trout could ever be, all he did was bring them seafood every once in a while. It wasn't even good.

"Dragonets!" Trout still calls them Dragonets? They're obviously not, "You... You need to ... Get away... From here..! Now!!"

By this point, Logan, Roman and Virgil had already arrived on the scene. Trout heaved breathlessly, "Pathseer! Pathseer's gonna... Try to take Anixety..."  
Patton understood why the Seawing seemed so distressed now. Even if he still called them by their purpose, unaware that the four had given themselves names, it was clear what he meant. He'd heard plenty of stories about a deadly Nightwing named Pathseer. Only, this was starting to not make sense. Why would Pathseer be trying to steal Virgil? The dragons assumed that the Nightwings didn't want him, seeing as the Talons couldn't find his egg and then about three years later he was dropped through the roof of the library. So they want him back now? Unless that wasn't the Nightwings...

It doesn't matter! Nobody's going to do anything to Patton's strange dark son.

"You mean we'll finally be getting a taste of freedom?" Roman roared, how could he be so unaware to the stress of the situation?  
Logan tried to organise the panicking (and one partying) dragons, "Okay! We need to take supplies with us! Patton, go get as many scrolls as you can - Virgil, get the Crofter's. Roman, get something important."

Patton spun around and dashed back into the library cave, picking up his signature cat onesie along the way, he could leave without that! Pulling as many scrols and books off the shelf as he could, he briefly thought for a moment what a shame it was when he and Logan had just finished fixing them. No time to think about that now. Only after his hands were full did he realise that putting them in the backpack someone handed him would've been a better idea. "Thanks!"  
Almost as quickly as they'd left, each of the dragons scampered back to the central cave, each carrying a different variety of items. "Roman, I told you to collect something of importance." Logan grumbled, the other dragon was holding Virgil's make-up kit.  
"Now, Now, Logan. You and I both know that it is of great importance to Virgil here to keep up appearences." Roman replied, saying way more than needed as usual. Virgil didn't say anything or even look any happier, but Patton could tell he appreciated that.

"Okay then, there you go." Trout shuffled to the edges of the cave wall, presumably to let the four sides pass.

"Wait..." Patton asked, "Where actually are we going?"  
The small Seawing's entire face seemed to drain with the realisation, "I- I don't know! I was just doing what Half-Moon told me to!"  
Logan once again stepped in as the voice of reason, "If the scrolls are to be believed, this cave should be right below The Sky Kingdom territories, correct?"  
Trout gave a tiny nod.  
"The scolls state that the Skywings are not a particularly peaceful tribe, therefore, we could either hope that they accept us because we have Roman," He gestured towards the Part SkyWing Creativity Dragon, "or, we could venture into the territory of the neighbouring kingdoms. Those kingdoms being The Sand Kingdom, The Mud Kingdom and The Rainforest Kingdom."

Trout smiled for the first time during the whole encounter, "I always knew you were gonna be a smart Dragonet."  
Logan didn't seem to appreciate the compliment, though he didn't seem particularly against it either.

"Well, I think it would be wisest to pay a visit to The Rainforest Kingdom." Roman explained, "Afterall, they are known for their lack of involvement in wars in history."  
Virgil mumbled something, neither Patton nor Roman could pick up what but from his tone you could distinguish it was something unpleasant.

"What did you say, Kiddo?" Patton asked.  
Roman continued, "Speak Up, Demon!"

"I said you just want to go there because you think they're pretty." Virgil hissed.  
Roman staggered back overdramatically, "I, uh, well yes but no but I I..."  
Logan stepped in, "Regardless of his motive, Roman is correct. The Rainforest Kingdom is known for being non- confrontational and would therefore make an ideal place to travel to."

"So... I guess we're going to The Rainforest Kingdom?"


End file.
